northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 39: What The Heck! Trouble In TransHead TV
Oracle 39: What The Heck! Trouble In TransHead TV (何ヘック！トランスヘッドテレビでトラブル Nan Hekku! Toransu Heddo terebi de toraburu) is the thirty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode also reveals that Irie's true identity is none other than Reiko Irie, the President and CEO of TransHead TV. Synopsis Mateo successfully went inside of TransHead TV Media Center and there, he started to attack the network employees. On the other hand, Anaira and Fatima found out that Irie is none other Reiko Irie, the President and CEO of TransHead TV. Plot After he transformed again as Chariot Fighter Negative, Mateo successfully entered TransHead TV Media Center using the back entry door of the network building which is near the parking area. But he saw a group of security guards conduct a surveillance on parking area, so he shot the guards using Negative Saber in order to disperse them immediately and he ran quickly. On the other hand, Irie entered inside the President and CEO's office and she found out that it was changed nothing after she temporarily left the office to do her espionage for more than three years as a fake Chariot Fighter. Meanwhile in Hayashibara Mansion, while the rest of the Armored Fighters were sleeping, Anaira and Fatima had a little talk for a while. Few moments later, Erika came in and looked tired. They helped her to bring all her stuff to the table, and she sat on the couch. Anaira asked her about what happened to her work throughout the day. Erika answered her that there's a lot of tasks to be done within the next few days. She also said that the mayor of Hirakawa City did not perform his action in order to solve the massive invasion of the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Anaira felt suspicious what Erika said. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked Triskaide and Archos where Negative was. They replied nothing. Because of this, he sent the Chariot Soldiers to human world to find Negative. Meanwhile, as Mateo reached inside TransHead TV Media Center, the employees of TransHead TV Media Center got panicked as they were attacked by him. On the other hand, Irie found out that Mateo entered inside TransHead TV Media Center building and attacked the employees, so she called Anaira and other Armored Fighters to head on immediately and she went outside of her office to face him in a battle. Meanwhile, Anaira received a message from Irie that Mateo currently attacking the employees of TransHead TV. Because of this, she called Fatima to head on to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. As they reached TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and Fatima saw Irie facing Mateo in a battle. And because Irie had a struggle to defeat Mateo immediately, they transformed themselves into Armored Meister Upgrade Mode and helped her to defeat Mateo. In the end, they used Meister Upgrade Target Burst to defeat Mateo and de-transformed back to his civilian form. The frightened TransHead TV employees found out that it was Mateo who attacked on them, so Anaira asked him on what his purpose why he made an attack inside the network building. Mateo told that he wanted to bring Fatima back to him, or he would perform another attack if they did not give his request. Anaira told him that Fatima doesn't like him anymore because of her traumatic experience with him ten years ago. Mateo, on the other hand, insisted that Fatima still loved him so much and he told Fatima to leave Anaira and return back to him immediately. Fatima, who was crying, had no choice but to go to Mateo and strongly slapped him on his face because of her anger against him. She told Mateo that he must leave her immediately and let herself live freely together with Anaira. Mateo still insisted that she still love him very much and asked for a second chance. Fatima, on the other hand, told him to shut his mouth up and she also told that there's no second chance between her and Mateo. Afterwards, she went to Anaira and hugged her tightly. Irie, on the other hand, told Mateo to leave the network building immediately, or she will call the security guards to force him to leave. Mateo had no choice but to leave the network building immediately. After the battle, Anaira and Fatima decided to go back to Hayashibara Mansion to take a rest, but Irie told them that they must stay for a while because she wanted to say something about her identity. Anaira asked Irie about that, so Irie sent them to her office -- the President and CEO's office. There she revealed to Anaira and Fatima that she is Reiko Irie, the President and CEO of TransHead TV. They were shocked about Irie's revelation, and Anaira didn't understand what she revealed. Irie, on the other hand, explained to them that she already knew about the past between them, Hiroyo, Mateo and all TransHead TV talents and reporters before the Chariots invade Hirakawa City. She also revealed to them that she is the one who fired Mateo six years ago because of his bad attitude and blackmailing Fatima frequently. The next day, the Armored Fighters found out that there's a lot of Chariot Soldiers appeared throughout Hirakawa City. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos finally found Mateo standing beside the Chariot Soldiers. At first they didn't recognized him until they found out that he is Negative because he transformed into his armor form as Chariot Fighter Negative in front of them. Meanwhile, Anaira called Erika to call the authorities to help them to fight against Chariot Soldiers immediately, and Erika did so. Afterwards, she ordered the Armored Fighters to head on to their first location, which was on Ryoma St. And when they reached their first location, they transformed themselves into their armor form and fought the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 22 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 19, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 39: When The Worst Becomes Best, The Zenith episode 34 and Never Surrender episode 16. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes